Sesame Street: Oscar's Birthday
by andrewteel213
Summary: Oscar has the best grouchy birthday.


It was another beautiful day on Sesame Street, and a mail grouch was just coming around the block.

"Delivery!" She called out. "Delivery for Oscar the Grouch!" She turned, and noticed someone. "Oh, are you Oscar the Grouch?" She asked. They shook their head. "No? Well don't just sit there staring! Where is he?!" She then turned around and saw Oscar's trash can. "Oh." She said, in realization, before going straight to the can, and knocking on it.

"It sure is!" Said Oscar. "So let me have it!"

"Alright." Said the mail grouch as she reached into her bag and pulled out a letter and handed it to Oscar. "Here. Have a rotten day." She said, before leaving.

"You too." Said Oscar, before noticing the someone else who was there. "Oh, it's you, huh?" He said. "I suppose you wanna know what's going on. Well, I'll tell ya. I got some mail. Mail is letters, cards and packages, and stuff like that, and this is a card." And he held the card up. "Wanna read it together?" He asked. They nodded yes. "Okay, come on." And he held the card up so they could read too. "It says "To my son, Oscar, have a rotten day on your birthday! Mom." After that, he put the card in his can. "Okay, now you know. Today's my birthday."

Then Elmo came around the corner to Oscar's trash can. "Oscar! Today is your birthday?" he asked. The Elmo said Aw, that's wonderful! Happy birthday!" Oscar the said "Well, today is my birthday, yes, and I don't, let me repeat, don't want anyone coming around here, wishing me a happy one." Elmo was surprised he didn't know that Oscar didn't like to be wished a happy birthday. "Or giving me nice presents!" Oscar continued. "Or singing happy birthday to me, or doing any other yucky happy birthday stuff!"

"Oh okay." said Elmo. "Elmo's got an idea, he and all his friends from Sesame Street will give you grouchy stuff." "That's right you, and everyone on the whole street couldn't do grouchy birthday stuff, if your life depended on it!" Oscar said, as he finished laughing.

Then Elmo said "Hey everybody come here today is Oscar's birthday!" Then Big Bird, Snuffy, Alan, Chris, Nina, Abby, Cookie Monster, Bert, Ernie, Grover, Zoe, Rosita, The Count, Telly, Baby Bear, Julia, and Prairie Dawn all came to the arbor. "Today is Oscar's birthday?" asked Alan. "Yes it is!" said Elmo. "Hey, let's go get grouchy presents for Oscar." said Abby. "Good idea!" said Elmo "Let's do it!"

After they all got the grouchy presents the party has begun. Elmo gave Oscar a black banana peel. "I love black banana peels!" said Oscar. Elmo then said "I know you well." Then Big Bird gave Oscar a grouchy picture and Oscar loved it. Then Alan gave him a broken umbrella, then Chris gave a apple core, then Nina gave him a rotten tomato, Abby gave him a rotten pumpkin, Cookie Monster gave him an empty cookie bag and Oscar loved them all.

The Zoe decided to do a grouchy dance for him. "Okay Oscar, I have a specail dance for you." she said. "Oh no it will probably be graceful." said Oscar. Then Zoe did her grouchy dance by doing a leap and falling flat on her face. Oscar thought it was the funniest dance ever. "Grouchy Birthday Oscar!" said Zoe. After the dance Julia gave Oscar a torn up book, Rosita gave him a pinata shaped like a trash can, Telly, The Count, and Baby Bear gave him orange peels, and Prairie Dawn gave him a smelly sock and Oscar loved them.

Bert and Ernie came up with a present for Oscar by arguing which Oscar thought it was funny like Zoe's grouchy dance.

Now it was time for everyone to wish Oscar a grouchy birthday but instead of singing "Happy Birthday" Chris thought of something. "Hey lets all yell "Grouchy Birthday" in our grouchy voices." he said. Everyone thought it was a great idea and they yelled...

_GROUCHY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!  
GROUCHY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!  
GROUCHY BIRTHDAY TO OSCAR!  
GROUCHY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

And then they all added a little something extra:

_FOOOOOOOOOOOR, HE'S A ROTTEN OLD GROUCHO!  
FOR, HE'S A ROTTEN OLD GROUCHO!  
FOR, HE'S ROTTEN OLD GROUCHOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
THAT EVERYONE CAN DENY!_

_And then Cookie Monster gave him a mud cake with worms in it. Oscar said that he had the best grouchy birthday ever. And everyone started laughing. _

_THE END!_


End file.
